The Great Wizard Natsu Ch2
by FanFictionForFUN
Summary: I have put a lot more effort into correcting this and took my time writing I hope it will be easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry to say i still don't know who to pair Natsu you want me to do it earlier please tell me beacue so far I'm going to put bits of NaMI NaZa and NaLi.**

He stayed in an Inn but knew he mut soon find a place where he could live and not just he opend the door to enter the guild everybody looked at him and the loud shouting he heard yesterday. Here goes his chance NOT to stand , he just had to deal with it for wnated to do a little practice and as he got closer to Mira he asked.

"Hey , Mirajane , are there any training facilities around Fairy Tail?"

"Natsu!" She almost screamed as she turned around.

"Yes?" He was very surprised.

"Yes there are a few..." She was trying to figure out what to say without sounding stupid and to keep the conversation going.

"Where , if you don't mind telling me...?"

"Just down the road when you leave the Guild hall to the left , beside the first magick shop you see"

"Yeah I'm not very familliar with this city could you please walk me there?" He said scratching his head.

She really wanted to go but she could'nt just leave the bar unattended!

"I'm very sorry but I can't just leave like that I work here afterall , maybe someone else can show you" She said that with frustration.

"O-okay thank you" Seeing the frustration on her face he thought he should'nt bother her anymore.

He just thought she did'nt like did he saw the girl with scarlet hair and wlked over to her thinking he could ask she could show him the was with a boy who wore no shirt , and only underware she looked Natsu was about to tip her on the shoulder she hit the boy in the was puzzeled , who would just hit someone on the head without saying it looked like a powerful boy looked like he was tips her on the shoulder

"What!?" She said in a strong and annoyed tone while turning around.

"Errrmm...Sorry , where you in the middle of something?" He said nervous.

**Erzas Flashback/Erzas POV**

She was looking at Natsus deep green eyes and he was holding her close to unconscious on the ground and in a soft voice he asks

"Are you okay?

Then he smiles.

**Flashback End**

"No , no , no , not at all! What do you need..."

"Natsu"

"What do you need Natsu?" She was embarassed and her face completly red.

"Mirajane was telling me how to get to the training facilities but I don't know this town very well , could you show me the way?"

"YES!...I mean yes , follow me."

They were both beside the shop and were just about to walk into a large arena like building when Erza suddenly stopped and started staring at the shop well she was staring at what she saw in the was a sword she was completely in another universe , Natsu could'nt get to her ina any said her name and waved his hand infront of his face.

"I will be back in a here" She quickly said to Natsu.

Natsu was very confused and looked through the window of the shop , Erza was holding the sword she was looking took it and went up to the a few minuets of conversation she put the sword back on it's stand and started to head towards the exit with asad quickly jumped back so Erza would'nt think he was creepy just looking at her like left the shop and went up to Natsu with agloomy face.

"Is something wrong , Erza?" Natsu asked with a gentle tone.

"No , everything is fine."

It was clearly not and Natsu saw that she was'nt a very good actor.

"So , the training faciclityis just there?" He points

"Yes , in there"

"Could you go first? I'll have a look around here for a moment" He asked in a happy tone while smiling.

Embarassed by his smile she muttered out

"Y-y-yes , I'll wait in there" She hurried inside.

Why was Natsu doing this , he didn't know but he felt like he was doing something taught him that doing good things will be helpful in the went into the shop and picked up the by Erzas armor he kind of knew she used swords but this was one big was impressed that she could use things like brought it up to the shopkeeper .

"Could I buy this , please?"

"Yes , that would be one hundred thousand jewel"

Natsu was shocked that a sword could cost that much.

"It will help me in the future!" He thought to himself a little angry.

He took out a bag of that bag he could definetly buy more swords than just bought the sword and with a happy smiling face he left the he gahthered white flames in his hands and compressed it together to make it look like a golden will pay off later it's what Igneel said I just have to belive him thats all he kept on repeating to went inside the training his shock he saw was shouting...And Erza was the one he was shouting was about to leave so he didn't bring any more attention but as Laxus was shouting at Erza Natsu heard something that bothered mentioned something about could'nt just leave now because if Laxus knows something about dragons then he might know something about approached Laxus.

"Hey there , Laxus" He said in a happy tone.

"N-N-Natsu!" Answered Laxus obviously scared.

"I heard you mention something about dragons , mind telling me what that's about?" He said in a much darker tone while cracking his knuckles.

Laxus looked around a relised everyone was looking at them...and he was just there... was never scared but he felt something strange about Natsu when he faught can't describe it in a better way it was like feeling pure evil touch you and almost...Kill knew that Natsu was more powerful after only one encounter but if he did nothing his image would be ruined.

"Laxus , mind answering me?"

A long suddenly Laxus decides to strike he clenches his fist and attemts to throw a puch at grabs his hand , squeezes it really hard.

You can feel the air going towards Natsus hand then with a loud BOOM! the air gets sent trys to keep his ground but gets pushed back against the wall behind him hitting his head and again is who was with Laxus and is a part of his team said some kind of magick words and harged at did that because of all the rage that gathered up in him , also he knew that he could'nt win against someone who just beat Laxus.

"Freed don't do it!"Erza shouted.

Hewas just about to hit Erza. She re-equipped her armor and got ready to take him Freed was charging at her like a gust of wind Natsu appeared infront of whispering he said

"Raienryū no Hōkō"

A fusion of fire and lightning shoots out of his mouth it hits directly beside Freed and under the shock he is paralyzed with hearth is pounding.

"If you continue I won't miss the next time" Natsu says is a scary tone of voice looking at Freed.

Freed falls over and only now does Natsu notice the big hole in the wall he leaves without saying a was speechless and getting herself back together she ran out after was just about to leave the arena when she caught up to saying a word Natsu truns around puts his arms on her shoulders and turns her around then gets closer to her and takes out the necklace he made puts it slowly around her face is pure didn't know what to do so she just let was her first time expiriencing something like got closer to her ear and softly said

"This is a thank you gift"

He kissed her on the cheek and then left.

**Hope you enjoyed this second part and again I want your honest opinion on of the people that read the previous part figured that English is not my first language but thats still not an excuse to make those simple when I get an idea I want to write it down ASAP and wothout thinking I start writing the plan that is in my head.I do that too fast and the result is simple mistakes or even leaving out example Natsus' hair were going to be pink but his eyes were yellow , I wanted to change his eyes and wothout thinkg I changed his hair aswell.I tried my best not to make these mistakes in this part , so I do hope you will forgive me and my mistakes the previous ones , the present ones , and the future ones.**


	2. The Great Wizard Natsu ch3

**I decided to make it NaMi but there still will be NaZa moments just to make it more of a difficult decision for Natsu.**

Natsu was sitting in the guild at the was completely silent because what was she ment to say to someone she lokes and to not sound she got an idea , she could ask him about how his training went.

"So , Natsu , how did your training go?"

Erza was not far away and heard Miras question , remembering what happend and how Natsu gave her a kiss on the cheek she didn't want anybody else to got behind Natsu and just as he was about to talk she tipped him on the turned around and caught her completely off guard , she was lost in his green eyes and forgot what she was about to say.

"Erza." Natsu said.

No response.

"Does this happen often?"Natsu asked Mira.

"Well...actually..no..I don't know what you did to her but..."

Mira stopped mid-sentence.

"HOW DID THAT SOUND?! 'WHAT YOU DID TO HER' ? He must think that I'm some kind of perv now!"

"I didn't do anything but I bought her a gift yesterday , would that be it?"

She was safe he didn't relise how that sounded!YESSS!

"Yes , yes it could be the...gift...you bought...HER?!"

"Ahhh , yes I bought it for her to say thank you for bringing me there."

He bought her a gift just for bringing him there?!Why did she not agree to bring gift would be for her but she knew that greed was a bad she could'nt help but feel jealous of Erza.

"Natsu , how much was the neckalce?"

"Well , 100.000 jewel"

He bought her a gift for 100.000 jewel?!Mira didn't care about that but why would you do that for someone you barley .He likes her...

"Natsu...you don't have...feelings for Erza...do you?"

WHY DID SHE JUST ASK THAT?!WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!

"Hmmm , no , I mean she is cute."

He thinks Erza is has no chance.

"But , you're cuter Mirajane , so if I were to have feelings for someone it would be...you." He said not bothering at all.

Miras heart was about to jump out of her didn't know how to continue was distracted by him and his froze just like Erza.

"Mirajane?" Natsu was kind of scared because now Erza and Mira were just standing there looking into space...What did he do?

Erza finally snaped out of it and saw Mira frozen and Natsu sitting there.

"Oh ,Erza you're back"

"Back?"

"Yeah , you suddenly just froze , your face was all you have a fever?"

"No.I think."

Natsu stood up and walked sround the stood infront of Mira and put his hand behind her brought her head in closer slowly and put his forehead to woke she saw was Natsu , everything except hs put his hand on her chin and made her look up was standing so close to eyes met.

"Welcome "

She was looking at his .Well what could she say?She wated for this moment to last forever so she stayed silent for as long as she reminded her of her brother hugging her , he died long ago on a didn't want to but tears started running down noticing that hugged stood there , unnoticed by the rest of the guild except Erza who witnessed the whole picked Mira up like a used his magick and still in Natsus hand found herself on a hill watching over sat leaning against a tree which grew tall on the was a beatiful pink was blooming , and petals fell around Mira and was inbetween Natsus legs still hugging him and hugged her got closer to her ear and said

"It's okay.."

Mira still crying.

"You can tell me everything."

So she did , she started to tell Natsu she had a brother and how he she feared the most and what she just her tight like she was being taken stayed there for long , about 3 hours , she was resting her head on his lap , he was playing with her understood how it is to lose someone very Igneel was gone.

"Natsu..." Mira said faintly.

"Yes?" Natsu said looking at the stars.

"Can you tell no one about this?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Erza will tell everyone."

"I'll ask her not to , I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thanks."

"Mira , if you ever feel sad just tell me."

Her body was feeling hot as he said , she knew it was in love...

That day when they came back Natsu was about to head back to the grabbed him by his arm.

"Natsu...Could you come over and stay in my...place for the night?My sister went...on a mission and...I don't want to be alone."

There was a pause before Natsu asnwered.

"Sure...I don't mind."

She started to walk slowly and Natsu followed her they got to her house she opend the door with a held the door open for Natsu and he came in looking around.

"Sit down on the couch , please."

He sat down and Mira went to the kitchen.

"A-a-are you hungry?"

"Sure , thanks."

She started cooking.

" you live here just with your sister?"

He shouldn't have asked that.

"Y-yes."

She made the food and they ate in they finished Mira turned on a large lacrima**(I didn't know what to call it but it's a TV) **they sat on the fell asleep leaning against Natsus let her sleep and after a while also fell asleep.

When morning came Natsu was wide awake and Mira still sleeping on the went to the kitchen and made if was breakfast but it looked like it was made for a set up the plates and chairs at the he went up to Mira and woke he wasn't just waking her up , he kissed her on the woke up to find herself looking at his green eyes.

"Good Morning , Mira"

"G-good morning , Natsu."

"Since you made me food yesterday here's my thank you."

She looked at the table and saw breakfast beatifully prepared.

"T-thank you." Her face turing red and smiling.

Natsu seeing that he could tell that the old , happy Mira was back.

"You , smiled." Natsu said with a happy tone.

She smiled even had breakfast together , asked a lot of questions about the guild and the left and got to the entering Natsu heard a little boy asking Master Makarov about somethig to do with the Great Wiard little boy was Macaos son , Romeo.

"C'mon gramps.I just want to show the emblem to my class , we had homework to show something belonging to a mage and if I show something like that and give them a story behind it I will pass."

"No way , Romeo , we have a meeting every 4 years and It's tomorrow.I need this."

"Hey" Suddenly Natsu said.

Romeo looked surprised becasue he has never seen Natsu before.

"Me?"

"Yes , since Master has a meeting and he won't give you his emblem , then you can use mine."

"Yes , yes , yes use Natsus...Natsus?NATSUS?!" Shouted the Master.

"Yes , use mine." Natsu said then took out and emblem that looked like Mater Makarovs one.

"N-N-Natsu , where did you get that emblem!?" Asked Makarov.

"What do you mean 'where did I get it'?It's mine."

"W-w-what?!You're a Saint Wizard?!"

" it weird?"

"No , but...Where are you ranked?"

"I'm second."

The whole guild was now facing Natsu in was one:Natsu was one of the Saint Wizards and two:The top four Saint Wizards power is so immense they should not even be counted human.

**That's it a, new the next one I think I will just start finishing up and again I want your opinion.**


	3. The Great Wizard Natsu ch4

**In this I just give Natsus story sp people will not be confused when I start getting to the interesting bits.**

Natsu was puzzeled , what was all this about?It's not like it's , Erza , Master Makarov and the whole guild were staring at looked so may be smart but still didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Natsu how long have you been a Saint Wizard?"Makarov asked.

"Since I was 10." He said smiling.

"How did you become one?" Suddenly Mira stepped in.

"When I was young my dad gave me tough would point at something and say smash training included , physical strenght , mental strenght and magick strenght.I guess my strenght in all of those really my dad was gone I started wondering around and went to many places around the day I met a man from a said his name was Jose Porla."

Hearing that name everyone remembered their battle with Phantom Lord.

"It was in a small and 5 people came into the same Inn as I"

Everyone knew it was him and Element 4 most likely with Gajeel.

"They came up to the person at the register and wanted to sign in but the person told them that there are no mare man smiled and started to gather up his magick , I knew he was going to do something to the Inn so I stepped in."

***Flashback***

"Hey , kid you mind moving?" Asked Jose in an angered tone.

"Not , until you leave"

"I think you don't know who you're messing with here , brat."

"You're right I don't never heard of you , Gramps."

"You piss me off."

Black magick was surrounding Jose.

"Dead Wave!"Shouted Jose.

Natsu moved to take the hit and shouted.

"Karyū no hōkō!"

The flames devoured the black magick and as the explosion happend Natsu started to eat looking at what has happend stepped back and commanded the five people to attack Natsu.

"5 on 's not very fair." He said that with confidence.

As all 5 of his opponents were ready to attack he teleported everyone of them including Jose to a place far away from the 6 of them were puzzeled and stopped their magick casting.

"Beatiful magick , don't you think?You mix Time and Shadow and I can teleport anywhere I want just by thinking about it." Said Natsu holding Golden-Black Flames in his hand and looking at it.

"Brat , you picked a fight with the wrong 6 of them jumped Natsu and started casting didn't see that Natsu was alredy behind them and they attacked the ground making a huge slowly started walking up to them while behind him formed wings of flames and growing to the size of a dragons wings.

"Dragon Force Art:Fire Dragon's:Annihilation." He said almost whispering.

The groung started opening and Balck Flames started to emerge destroying anything in their covered the 5 of them leaving Jose approached him with his wings while he was trying to crawl away.

"Listen , Gramps"He said looking down at him with his fists clenched."If I ever meet you again and your little group of friends..."

Jose was petrified looking at Natsu and staring into his now red glowing eyes.

"And I'll kill you"

Joses eyes were stuck staring at ground was back to normal and the flames engulfing the 5 were gone but their wounds were still it was not an illusion.

***Flashback End***

There was now tension in the room , not that there wasn't already but Natsus story jut added to continued.

"Soon after that some guys came to pick me said it was becuase the council wanted to speak to did bring me to the magick council but put me in an arena and told me to fight someone named Warrod was a very nice man and was in the same situation as was just told to fight did indeed fight but not the kind of fight you have with an enemy but a was more like training..."

***Flashback During The Fight***

"So , you're name is Natsu?" Said Warrod while exchanging magickal hits with Natsu

"Yes"

"You have incredible skills with magick , and your magick is beatiful." He said while landing a punch.

"Thank You , your magick is also very strong and do you call it?"

"Green Magick , and what about yours."

"It has no name." Natsu said with his smile dissappearing.

"Ohhh , that's unfortunate."

As Natsu was about to land a hit Warrod stopped him by not moving.

"What are you doing?"

"Well , your magick doesn't have a name so let's think of one."

"What about the fight?"

"What fight you already won , my magick is depleated."

They sat on the ground and started to think

"What is your magicks element"Warrod asked.

"It's multiple."

"What?!"

"I can use any magick , even irregular ones like , time , shadow , gravity , God , Dragon , Devil , life , death and so on."

Warrod was shocked , how could someone use ANY magick.

"Well , that's a complicated turn of your magick you can create and ...I about One magick."

"I don't know but so far that's the best and only name.I'll go with One magick for now."

They both got up and the gates opend and they were allowed leave Warrod turned around.

"Natsu , you have great potential don't waste it join a guild.I actually have one ib mind where you can feel like you're at home."

"Really , what is it.?"

"It's name...Is Fairy Tail!"

***Falshback End***


	4. The Great Wizard Natsu ch5

"And that's when I got here." He finished the story and smiled innocently.

He looked around too see that the whole guild was just like Erza and Mira the other does Natsu do to make people do that? He still doesn't only person that snapped out of it fast was Master got closer to Natsu and put his hand shook it. Makarov now ignored the fact that Natsu is practically a God , Makarov did but what about the others?

"Oh , well since Warrod Sequen told you about this guild then that means he sees something in you better not waste it."

The others also started snap out of it.

"Listen , brats , Natsu is still a member of Fairy because he is a Wizard Saint does not mean you treat him differently than ?" Makarov announced.

They all nodded their heads in agreement but Natsu still felt pressure that they will reject him because of his power but of rejecting him all their hands went up in the air holding their all together they shouted.

"Welcome Home , Natsu!"

Natsu looked around as everyone was cheering and had a party for a while Natsu left without anyone least he thought no one seeing Natsu leave and followed himoutside. He walked a few meters down the road and sat at the river side lying down looking up at the was watching him and came up closer.

"Natsu , what are you doing there's a party in there why did you leave?" Mira said softly.

"Just thinking and looking up at the stars." He answered without making eye hair covering his eyes.

She lay down beside him and also started looking at the felt warmth coming from Natsu and already tired because of the party almost without a moments hesitation she put her head on his chest and fell asleep. Natsu didn't mind that and put his hand on her head.

"Igneel. You seeing this.I found a...Home." Natsu whispered looking at the sky , tears dripping from his eyes.

He got up not waking picked her up and headed towards her was locked but he had no problem with it and just teleported brought her over to what was most likely her room and placed her on the kissed her on the cheek and left. Natsu didn't sleep that night he just wondered around town and admired the sky.

When morning came he made his way back to the opend the door and looked around to see everyone at the bar surrounding about what's going on he got closer to the middle of the group he saw , Erza and Makarov trying to calm her down. Natsu made his way to the middle.

" something wro-" He tried to ask but while he was trying Mira suddenly jumped on him in tears grabbing onto his waist.

Everybody would normally react to something like that but this time they didn't. Natsu knew something was wrong.

"My sister went on a mission with t-t-two other people from...the guild and on their way back...the train was attacked by a dark guild...a messenger came by today and informed us about it...the dark guild took them hostage." She said in tears.

"Alright!Brats! Ten of you are going to go and retrieve the hostages!" Suddenly Makarov shouted.

"Master." Said Natsu

"Yes." Makarov answered surprised with Nnatsus sudden change of tone.

"I'll go alone."

"Hmmmm.I thought you would say that."

"Is that fine Master?"

"Well , if you want to go alone then I won't stop alone are most likely eneough."

Natsu headed towards the door.

"What are you going to do alone?" Erza asked.

Without answering Natsu walked suddenly got up and ran out after him.

"Erza , I trust Natsu but...His emotions may get in the way of his him."

"Yes , Master." She also ran out the door.

Mira caught up to Natsu. She wanted to say that she's going with him but he already just looked at her and said.

"We're getting your sister and the others back."

Erza also caught up with them.

"Natsu , Master ordered me to go with you."

"Erza."

"I've got Mira with me it's fine , just stay and wait until we return."

"But...Master told me to go-."

"Well ,right now I'm disobeying orders." He smiled innocently.

"But , Natsu."

She couldn't stop him. Natsu and Mira disappeared , they were standing outside the gate of the town where the dark guild was gate was locked and guards with the mark of the dark guild stood on the was clear that the guild was controlling the town by force because you could not hear a single sound on the other side except people shouting and giving commands. Natsu could sense a great magick power was coming from the magick he felt was sinister and knew that no matter how powerful Mira was she would at best n able to withstand one hit with the magick. He only took her with him because he knew hoe it is to loose someone close.

A sudden wave of wind pushed them back a little shaking the walls and everything inside the both looked at the closed wave of wind struck , a few seconds later and another struck each time it was more powerful than the everything was wind stopped and literally didn't move for short while. Natsu felt that all the magick in the air was being pulled towards a single point in the the dark guild. Natsu figured this was a trap to lure in powerful mages and the hostages were the felt summoning magick and judging from the type of dark magick it was they were trying to summon a demon.

"Mira. I'm going to go alone you stay far away."

"NO! I' going with you to save my sister!" She unexpectedly shouted.

"Mira , If you go in there you die! Your sister will also die! If you want to go in there and just let everyone die go ahead!" Natsus voice got louder as he spoke every couldn't help it but to shout he didn't want her to get hurt.

Her eyes were full of started to cry and also shout at Natsu.

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! AS LONG AS MY SISTER WILL BE SAFE."

Those words echoed in Natsus ears.

"I don't care if I die" He just couldn't stop them in his head.

He suddenly snapped out of it and without a moments hesitation he slapped Mira on the grabbed her cheek and held onto suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him and look him into his eyes.

"IF YOU DIE YOUR SISTER WILL NEVER FORGIVE HERSELF THAT YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF!" He said shouting even louder than her.

She just looked him in the suddenly tightend his grip around her shoulders and brought her in got down to her level so she didn't have to look put his head closer to hers and not letting go of her he...kissed widened her eyes with a little bit of resistance but then closed them and got even closer to him she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him then teleported her back to the ended up in the middle of everyone where they were still looked up at the ceiling and fell to her she was approached by everyone trying to help her up and asking what happened.

Natsu was staring at the gate to the thought to himself what would happen if he knew he could die when he sensed the dark magick at first.

"Hey! Open the gates." He shouted up to the guard on to wall who was sleeping.

The guard woke up in panic and immediately attacked Natsu. Natsu surrounded himself with flames which stopped the attack and threw the attacker other guard hearing the commotion got up and looked at Natsu. Before he could do anything Natsu was already behind hit him one the head and the guard was knocked out.Natsu jumped into the town and still surrounded by the golden flames made his way towards the dark guild.

Natsu was lost in magick he sensed was getting more poerful as he got closer to the dark asked himself a he actually _need _to help those people and their guild.

***Flashback***

"I don't want to." Said a small boy sticking out his tongue.

The girl standing infront of him burst into tears.

"NATSU!" Shouted a voice from behind.

"I-I-Igneel?" Said the boy surprised.

"Why won't you help this girl?"

"Because I have no reason to."

"You have no reason , you ! Did I have a reason to help you when I found you? HUH?"

"N-n-no." He answered in a sorry tone.

He climed the tree infront of him and grabbed a kite that was stuck on got down and gave it to the ran off with a big smile.

"Natsu! Do you really need a reason to help someone? As long as you feel it's the right thing to do a reason is that well."

"Yes..." He said while letting out a huge sigh.

***Flashback End***

It was settled it was now not only _their_ guild but also he was walking through the town he felt everybody looking at him through their knew they didn't want him here because if nobody from the town was strong eneough to stop the dark guild from taking over then why should anyone from the outside be? They were very pessimistic.

Back at the guild Mira was explaining what happend and how she suddenly got teleported here by was talking so fast she could bearly catch a breath.

"So Natso is going alone?" Makarov asked Mira.

"Y-y-yes...We need to help him!" Said Mira with tears in her eyes.

"Master , I think she's right. Natsu can't handle a WHOLE guild alone." Added Erza

"You think he cant , but remember that he is a Saint Mage...and the second no less."

"But what he said to Mira about the danger don't you think it would be wise to send someone to help." Erza said quickly.

"Hmmm. Indeed maybe we should , but who?"

"Master of course I will go since I suggested it."

"Fine. Yet I think you alone will not be eneough. Since Laxus is on a mission and so is Mystogan they're out of the question. I know! Erza , Max , Cana , Bickslow , Evergreen and Freed you will all go! I will not take no for an answer!"

"Master!" Shouted Mira.

"Yes?" He asked but knew that she wnated to go too.

"I'm going too!"

"Fine." Agreed Makarov with a sigh.

They all left the guilg and headed towards the dark guils town. Using their magick they planned to get there in fourty minutes.

Back at the town Natsu was already at the entrance to the dark guild. He was about to open it but it opend on it's own. He cautiously walked in. It was really daek in there but Natsus flames made it clearly visable. As the room got light up he saw three people tied up at the top of a large staircase infrot of the door. A man was kneeling on top of the staircase infront of the people. Natsu noticed a magick circle drawn around the man. The man turned around and faced Natsu.

"Well , if it isn't himslef." Said the voice happily.

As the man turned around and Natsu clearly saw who he was he froze for a second. It was a tall man with long , black hair. He was wearing armor and across his back lay a sword with letters ingraved in that read power. Natsu recognized the man... He was the first Saint Wizard.

"What do you want with them!?" Natsu demanded an answer and pointed at the three memebers of Fairy Tail.

"Ohh , them. Nothing much. I was just sucking their magick out to complete this ritual and summon the most powerful demon Zeref created.

"But the most powerful demon he created was...Acnologia! Are you really trying to summon it here?! You must be stupid ?!"

"I'm not stupid but just the opposite. Imagine the power Acnologia would grant you if you were to be the one to set him free." He said with his hands out and spinning in circles.

"You know that if you want to do that you have to defeat me?" Natsu asked looking at him.

The man suddenly stopped spinning and the smile dissappeared from his face.

"OHHH , I know that and that's why I invited a few people you might know to help me."

Natsu looked around and three people emerged from the darkness. One of them was Jose Porla the one beside him was Laxus and the last one was a person wearing a hood and long robes.

"These people wanted to pay you back for something." Said the man standing on the staircase.

At the same time through the door burst in the Fairy Tail mages with the mission to help Natsu. Mira was standing at the front. The Raijinshū noticing Laxus beside the other men smiled evily and jumped behind him.

"So , now that everyone that was invited is here we should get rid of the unwanted guests." Said the man.

Jose threw himslef at Natsu with a spell in his just stood there and looked at him. Jose was expecting different result from last time because this time he had more people with him and was sure that victory is his. He was a few centimeters from Natsu and knew he will teleport , or so Jose thought he will teleport and was ready for that. When Jose was about to hit Natsu he relised that he is not planning on teleporting. Natsu lift his hand up over his head and clenched his fist and surrounded his hand in magick but this time the magick was different. It was dark and the air got colder. Natsu forced his hand down and hit Jose on the head. The power of the hit made a creater and Jose was in the middle of it. A gust of wind was forced into the creater and Jose ended up even deeper. Natsu kept on looking at him , his eyes shining red. Natsu approached Jose but was interrupted by Laxus and the Raijinshū. He didn't change the expression on his face. Laxus charged at Natsu and holding lightning in his hand jumped in the air.

"I'll go infront you back me up!" Shouted Lauxs to his followers turning his head to face them.

They nodded and Laxus faced Natsu again , but he wasn't there. Laxus turned around again to face the Raijinshu. When he looked at them they were all on the ground. Natsu standing in the middle holding Freed by his neck holding him high so his feet were off the ground. Freed was struggling to catch a breath and tried to remove Natsus hands from his neck. Natsus expression still unchanged he surrounded himslef with flames , but they weren't his usual golden warm and wlcoming flams those flames were black and you could feel the heat from themover where Erza and Mira were standing witnessing what is happening.

Freed was set on fire and started to scream in agony. Natsu hearing those screams grinned and threw Freed against the wall. Natsu then looked at Laxus and dissappeared. Laxus started to look around nervously. He then froze and looked ahead. Natsu was there...Infront of him...In the air , looking at him with his red eyes. Natsu grabbed Laxus by his hair and brought him down to the ground head first. Still holding onto Laxus' hair he lift his face up from the ground and kicked him letting go of his hair which caused him to go flying and hit the wall. Just when Laxus thought he was safe Natsu stood infront of him. Laxus started to beg Natsu to leave him alone. Natsu did leave him alone but before stepping away from him he kicked his head into the ground making another creater.

Natsu then faced the third person who also witnessed the happening. He immidietly tried to run away , but Natsu grabbed him. He brought him closer looked him in the eye and headbutted him also causing him to fly into the wall. Natsu then stood there and looked at the man on the staircase.

"Well... Not that I expected a different result." The man said smiling.

"Yeah , and you're next." Natsu grinnined.

"Ohh , scary." Said the man relaxed.

The man was still on the staircase but his attention was brought to Mira and Erza. He looked at them and smiled.

"Are they your frinends?" He asked.

"Touch them and you die." Said Natsu in a dark tone of voice.

"I'm not promising anything , but they're both very pretty."

"Give us back our friends!" Suddenly Mira shouted.

"Fine take them." He said suspiciously

Mira and Erza were both puzzeled. Why would their enemy willingly give them back his hostages. He was getting closer to Mira and he was about to hand her the key to the chains when he suddenly took out a sword and piecred Miiras stomach. She was leaning on the mans shouler with blood dripping from her mouth and stomach.

Natsu seeing this fell to his knees. The rage inside him. He felt like burining this whole place then burning everything beyond that. The man stepped away from Mira and let her fall to the ground. Erza luckily caught her and held her head up.

"So , Natsu , what are you going to do? From our last fight we had I already know all your tricks. With this demon you will have no chance!"

Natsu got up from his knees and made his way towards the man. No magick coming out of him at all. There was silence. The only sound you could hear was Miras blood hitting the floor. Suddenly a huge amount of magick burst out from Natsu followed by a large explosion around him. Natsu was surrounded by brilliant rose flames (It's a color. Look it up.). He started to make his way towards the man.

"I-i-it's th-the f-first time...I'm seeing those flames." The man said shaking.

Natsu didn't answer. He started to walk towards him. Each step he took made the ground and the building shake. The earth started to crumble as he moved. Those cracks got bigger and climed slowly onto the walls of the building. The man was taking a step back as Natsu got closer. Natsus eyes were closed but he still knew where to take each step. He was standing up straight and took a deep breath.

"Dragon Force Art:Fire Dragon's:Final Breath."

"Wait , your friends are behind me! You woul-" He looked back.

Natsu and The man were standing in mid-air high above the ground.

Natsus magick hit the man and there was a loud shout. It sounded like Natsus breath attacks but this one had the feeling of a real dragon. It was so loud Erza had to cover her ears back at the ground level. The man was on his knees looking up mindlessly into the air. Natsu got closer and grabbed his head. The air around them started to het thinner. It started to rain and you could hear thunder getting louder and louder. Lightning struck Natsu but was sent back to the Man he had in his grip. Natsu let go of the mans head and let him fall. The fall would definetly kill him...


End file.
